


行骗地下

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 十二点整的时候直对着阁楼房大门的霓虹招牌灯灭了。这意味着崔胜澈和尹净汉之间持续了一晚上的吵架暂时告一段落。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	行骗地下

**Author's Note:**

> 澈汉/给一位我愿意为了你掰断自己的美女/林欲芳瞎写的/有些消极/7510短暂出现一两句  
> 美女/因为1是你的老公我的妈咪所以/你喜欢的同人老师是你老公的受抚慰

十二点整的时候直对着阁楼房大门的霓虹招牌灯灭了。这意味着崔胜澈和尹净汉之间持续了一晚上的吵架暂时告一段落。

崔胜澈借着窗子外面飘进来的月光脱衣服，他背对尹净汉，牛仔外套下面套着的是一件洗得脱型儿的白背心。

尹净汉用良好的视力看见他肩膀上新出现的几块淤青，没有说话，只在他压过来的时候说：“没套儿了，你去买一盒。”

崔胜澈本来想抱怨他为什么不早说，自己刚才就可以带回来。但想了想还是没有开口，趁着正亮的月光从对方的身体上多揩了二两漂亮，披上牛仔外套就大大咧咧夹着趿拉板出去的。

“衣服穿好！”尹净汉半躺在还没垫好被褥的地板上，扯高嗓门大叫，“小心被当成暴露狂！”

从阁楼房下去，到便利店还要经过既长又陡的街道，从楼顶下去的时候崔胜澈听见房东家的弟弟在看电视，扯着嗓门在问：“哥！顺荣哥说他一会儿想过来！”

就听见李知勋的声音伴随着叮呤咣啷收拾碗筷的声音：“他怎么又过来，昨天不是才来过吗？你不要动不动就喊他过来……”

声音渐渐听不清楚了，崔胜澈玩着手机游戏已经走到一半。这条街上大多数住的都是收入不多的年轻人和暂时无处可去的中年游民，到了晚上大家都睡不着，倒也没有人出来，只有房间里面的灯都亮着，下了小雨所以水泥地面上被浸出反光的一层膜，倒映出四面八方投射来的灯光。

有性生活的人毫不掩饰做爱的声音，诚实地袒露自己的欲望，隔壁房只能将电视的声音开得更大来反抗。

半路便觉得拢起外套前襟的一只手开始变酸，玩手机也不方便，崔胜澈还是把外套穿得齐整，虽然夏天还没有过去但是风已经吹得人有些凉，他在想没来得及把衣柜底层说不定受潮的保暖衣裤拿出来，明天自己和尹净汉会不会感冒。

崔胜澈走到便利店那个拐角前的时候想起来李硕珉说，如果结账的时候把手伸进装免费薄荷糖的罐子里的话那个总是带着鸭舌帽的兼职生结账的时候会给优惠，因为那里面藏着他卖给未成年的电子烟。

崔胜澈结账的时候不经意地把手伸进去尝试，果不其然真的像李硕珉说的那样奏效，他心情大好，又搭了一包柔和七星，特意说这次我给你全价。

回去路上那家人已经没在做爱，电视声音也小了许多，有几盏灯闪烁间灭了，昏昏沉沉的即将要进入每个人的夜晚。崔胜澈上楼的时候听见权顺荣在撒娇，李硕珉在当中说好话，李知勋虽然不怎么开心但还是问他要不要吃拉面。

权顺荣说我来帮忙，最靠近走廊边的厨房窗子就传出流水声和两个人低沉的聊天声，李知勋说硕珉的病这两天要去医院复查，崔胜澈站在楼梯上听了两句却总是把握不清，只好轻手轻脚回到楼上去。

阁楼房的门依然大开着，但在没有商业房招牌灯光的照射下很难看清楚房间里面的状况，尹净汉没有在玩手机，崔胜澈只能依稀看清月光下一团黑色的被褥高高耸起，尹净汉好像已经睡着了。

“净汉呀……”他脱了衣服和鞋子走进去，害怕踩到对方所以半跪在榻榻米上挪过去，“睡了吗？睡了？”

尹净汉没有回答他，崔胜澈还在猜他是在恶作剧还是已经睡着了的时候已经摸到被子的一个角，顺势就掀开钻进去，从背后抱住了身体烘得好热的尹净汉。

“嗯？哦……是胜澈回来了啊。”尹净汉当真睡过去，转过来先用手摸清楚崔胜澈的五官——主要是下巴上已经冒出来不少的胡子茬，这才习惯性搂住对方的脖子，说话的声音依旧缓慢又甜腻，“刚刚太冷了所以找出被子睡了。”

崔胜澈点点头回抱住他，他们刚才是因为尹净汉最近傍上的那个大款已经开始动手动脚所以吵架的，这会儿他自然不敢直截了当地表达出自己想要做爱的想法，有些别扭地用微热的下半身蹭尹净汉的大腿，长出胡茬的下巴来回扎在对方的锁骨周围。

“太累了……不想做了，”尹净汉双手轻轻推了推崔胜澈，崔胜澈停顿下来又持续了一会儿拥抱的动作，转身钻出去掏便利店的塑料袋：“我抽烟去。”

尹净汉不太喜欢烟草的味道，崔胜澈抽烟总是开着大门站在门口。

即使因为疲惫不想做爱也没有办法在短时间内快速睡着，尹净汉捏住被边眨巴眨巴大眼睛看着月光下崔胜澈嘴巴里吐出的烟雾轮廓，刚吐出来的时候边界非常清晰过了一会儿就在空气中模糊散开。

“我今天那点钱又给造没了，都怪你说要买套。”崔胜澈吸得很认真，因为烟卖得很贵所以很珍惜，“明天又咋办啊！”

“明天不是还有一大笔入账嘛，你，放，宽，心，吧！崔胜澈！”

“不要喊我全名！”

尹净汉本来还想说不买烟不就有节余了吗，但是崔胜澈一定会回答他不去买套就不会顺带着买烟，所以代替这些想法只是沉闷地嗯了一声。

火光燃亮的烟头越来越靠近崔胜澈的嘴巴，尹净汉想了想终于说：“要不我用手帮你吧。”

最后一口烟雾从崔胜澈嘴巴里跑出来，他本来想说不用，但是尹净汉又多了一句嘴说：“这次用手好好地帮你打出来。”这才在放在外面的烟灰缸里掐灭了烟头走进房间里，打开了门就开始脱裤子。

他把短裤也蹬在被子外面，厚实有力的大腿夹住尹净汉的腰：“做吧。”说完就拿胯下的东西顶尹净汉犹犹豫豫伸过去的手，脸也凑的很近，干脆把对方微凉的嘴唇含在口中。因为烟味尹净汉不着痕迹地想要逃开，谁知道崔胜澈偏要欺负他，使劲儿地往对方嘴上蹭。

可能是自己的起伏让崔胜澈有些不愉快了，尹净汉小心猜想大胆求证，伸出舌头主动地回复对方的吻。果不其然崔胜澈的反应幅度更加大并且主动一点，在尹净汉两只手拢出的空隙里增加地方皮肤与皮肤的接触面积。

尹净汉握住底端缓慢地撸动，几个来回之后那虎口抵在茎身和阴囊的连接处，用灵活的手指揉捏沉甸甸的囊袋。

“喜欢……”崔胜澈腾出来喘气的嘴巴咬尹净汉的耳垂，在这情况下尹净汉总会有点害羞。一起做爱和帮别人自慰的感受相差很多，尹净汉自认为不是一个脸皮薄的人，如今崔胜澈又凑在他耳边说着令人脸红心跳的话，“从下往上摸吧，净汉啊……手的温度好低啊……摸起来就很爽。”

闭上嘴，不然我就停了！

尹净汉皱着眉头扶着崔胜澈的分身头部，掌心沾满了前列腺液顺着顶端撸下去，两个人的姿势让他有些不方便抬手，崔胜澈撑着胳膊往更上面躺了躺，胸口直对着尹净汉脸的时候终于让他变得顺手。

“嗯……嗯……”于是崔胜澈在尹净汉不让他说话的情况下抓着床单呻吟，分身在尹净汉手环成的圈里来回进出，起初不太顺利，尹净汉从枕头底下掏出润滑液，非常节约地涂在手心里。

崔胜澈到底舍不得他动手，等下做完又要说胳膊酸，自己动腰在对方手里挺弄着。微弱的水声从被褥里传出来，尹净汉一边把手环紧一些一边轻轻地啃咬崔胜澈的乳头，把粉色的一片吸成深红。

时间花的有点久，崔胜澈射出来之后尹净汉眼睛都半眯起来快要睡着，只得崔胜澈紧着他的睡眠光着屁股到处找湿巾毛巾把该清理的地方清理干净，确保尹净汉手上没有一丝残留的体液味道之后才走出门到房顶上用洗澡剩下的半桶温水冲自己的下半身。

洗到一半李知勋上来了，崔胜澈尴尬地背过身子去，那人也没见外，自己拿着崔胜澈放在烟灰缸旁边的烟盒点烟。

他看了看表。“咋了，怎么这么早？性生活不和谐？”

“滚你的。”崔胜澈没好气地骂了一句，冲完了穿上大短裤让李知勋也给自己点一根香烟，“没做，人睡了……诶我说你怎么在这呢？”

李知勋沉默了一会儿，明明城市里的天空也没有星星还是往上看：“他俩在家呢，那我不就出来呗，避嫌。”

“你和权顺荣的事儿，你还没告诉硕珉呢？”

“没，告诉他干什么。”

“那我觉得你和权顺荣也够王八蛋的。”

“你也没好到哪去。”

“得，您继续在这避嫌吧，我这个王八蛋，可回去抱我老婆去了。”

第二天一早崔胜澈穿西装的时候尹净汉还躺在被窝里，慵懒地翻身看崔胜澈还没穿上裤子时滚圆的屁股：“记得我们约好了啊三点在酒店。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈对着手机打领带，“一会儿你多穿点儿，要是出什么意外别今天跑不动了。”

尹净汉在被窝里翻了个身：“知道了……你今天要去哪里？”

“我不知道，可能再去昨天那地下大哥那碰碰运气吧。”崔胜澈穿好了袜子蹬鞋，顺手把那包七星塞进口袋里。

“装同性恋保镖啊？我说你就别去了吧，听我的，那大哥就算是个gay也不会看你这型儿的。”

“那他为什么在酒吧里那样看我？我觉得你说的不对！”

“我说了你看走眼了，你就听听我的吧。”

“我没有！你你你你你别管我，我今天就成功给你看。”

“我什么时候害过你啊胜澈呀，你……”

“哼！我不跟你说了！我走了！”

崔胜澈带着气出门，倒也没有特别生气，从李知勋李硕珉两兄弟家门口路过的时候同样看见悄么蔫儿从里面出来的权顺荣。

“哥！”权顺荣从小就和他还有李知勋一起长大，亲得很，见到他就亲切地搂住喊哥，还问他和尹净汉处的怎么样，最近去哪找生活，有没有按时吵架一类的。

崔胜澈和他聊着就走到了路口，告别前崔胜澈说自己要去开张了，最后也不忘被权顺荣揶揄：“哥，你做这事儿还是要多听净汉哥的，你清楚的吧。”

又是同样的对话内容，效果如同尹净汉刚才那句我什么时候害过你。崔胜澈这次气了一会儿恢复的则更快，毕竟他们说的都对：

在这件事情上，自己真的应该听尹净汉的。

虽然把尹净汉拉到这条路上的人也是自己。

就这么想着，崔胜澈发现自己不知不觉走到了地铁站——这条他已经走了好几年，甚至喝多了也能在宿醉的第二天早上闭眼走通的路。

一开始他们住在这里并不是因为没钱，而是因为这里离尹净汉去的考试院很近。崔胜澈那会儿还有朝九晚五的固定工作，毕业之后他和尹净汉发誓不要离开对方，可尹净汉又不想放弃公务员考试，所以几乎由崔胜澈一份工作负责两个人的生活。

尹净汉在特别困难的阶段也承担过一些，李硕珉虽然知道便利店的通关密码，却不知道街角便利店免费糖罐里的电子烟，最早就是尹净汉开的先河。

这样的生活持续了三年，直到崔胜澈被裁掉之前生活都没有出现什么不同的音符。

崔胜澈被裁掉的原因是拒绝了女上司的性骚扰，他给出的原因很离谱，他说要是被男上司潜规则还能想办法搞一笔，被女上司潜，自己迟早要屁股没了工作没了名声也没了。

毕竟鸡巴长在你身上，怎么用都是男人的错。

被辞退之后崔胜澈真的去做从男人身上搞一笔的行当去了。他用补偿金交了新一年的房租——本来李知勋也没收他们太多，给尹净汉交了辅导和考试费，多的钱给自己置办了几身行头，去酒吧晃了几圈，专做有钱人的傍家儿，见了面骗到几次钱被摸几次屁股，在真的发生关系前玩人间蒸发。

但是他很不擅长这方面的事业，做了几次之后发现要靠尹净汉的支援才能得手，有的时候还要尹净汉帮自己脱身。

我没这天赋啦。崔胜澈这么说，净汉比较聪明，所以什么事都做得比我好些。

尹净汉再又一次落榜之后加入了崔胜澈，不知道是崔胜澈枕边风吹得好还是尹净汉真的打算放弃，总之不愿意再回考试院了。

真的要把用了几年的资料和文具扔掉的前一天，尹净汉很晚也没有睡着。

“胜澈呀，你怎么想，你想让我再回去吗？”

“净汉你开心就好了，我只在乎你的想法。”

“如果我说只想和胜澈在一起呢？”

“那……总能想办法的嘛……”

崔胜澈当时如果知道这几句对话会成为自己之后总是会出现的噩梦，说什么也不会让尹净汉放弃光明的道路和自己一起钻破桥洞。

因为在尹净汉放弃了考试院之后，他们每天要考虑的问题不仅仅是怎么弄钱，而是变成，怎么活着。

其实仙人跳的活儿，他们几乎不做。

但这次的肥肉很大块，是个分量不小的当地官员，尹净汉那天本来是想去在酒会里勾个小富商，但是他小记者的样子就莫名采访去了领导桌。

还好那天借了李知勋的贝雷帽和眼镜。那天晚上回家之后尹净汉对崔胜澈说。

崔胜澈开始不太认同这方案，尹净汉怕脏，又非常敏感，有些让人很不容易感知到的精神洁癖，仙人跳极易让尹净汉处于危险的境地，他很清楚尹净汉的性格，宁为玉碎不为瓦全，别跳个仙人把自己变成仙人了。

可是尹净汉很固执，他们最近的生活很不顺利，崔胜澈接连没有开张，他如果能拿下，接下来一段日子他们会过得比较顺利。

他们的方案很简单，小领导不敢闹大，因为除了找情人还有其他的事情黏在身上，如果因此自己被查出来，肯定要扯出别的，对方绝对不会这么做。

所以他拽着钓鱼杆拖拖拉拉，终于约到那老头心甘情愿地带他开房，立马就约了崔胜澈来和他把这个局圆上。

破财免灾，尹净汉这么说：“这些臭老头你还不清楚嘛？为了票子位子，我们这些人算什么，骗了就骗了走了就走了。”

但崔胜澈还是很害怕，倒不是害怕尹净汉被抓，这样的危机他们遇见过很多次了，他害怕的是尹净汉做什么无可挽回的傻事。

所以一整个上午他都有些恍惚，脑子里不知道想些什么总是没在想自己的事情。

到了一点半的时候尹净汉给他发了个短信，告诉他鱼上钩了不要忘记来捞，崔胜澈犹豫了半天，本想问问他情况怎么样，正在输入的状态持续了好久，最后发过去一个好。

状态怎么样？胜澈一定没问题的。

尹净汉的回复不知道是真的鼓励还是在撒娇，总之来得又快又好。

崔胜澈本来就对这方案有些不认同，却没有回复什么。

掐着点儿走到楼梯间门口的时候却听见尹净汉早就开始大喊大叫，这才觉得晚了，他和尹净汉的计划本来是要在门外等一会儿，这一来直接撞门闯了进去。

他不记得自己说了什么，也不知道尹净汉和那臭男人说了什么，总之回过神来的时候自己举着尹净汉为了防身装在身上的弹簧刀，红着眼睛护住对方往酒店外面跑。

他顾不得这么多了，他做这行，从来都不是顾得起这么多才有的选择。

“操，操！叫他动你！叫那个老逼动你！”崔胜澈几近粗暴地把拿了卡和他一起逃出来的尹净汉塞进酒店后巷子里他早就准备好的面包车，画了100块租了一天，也没有牌照，他直接飙出去一半路程，在回阁楼房路上找了个荒地停进去，哑声咒骂着脱尹净汉的衣服，“他都动了哪里？说，说啊！”

尹净汉被他突然的举动吓得不轻，盯着崔胜澈脸上凶戾的表情坦诚地讲：“就只摸了脖子和腰……胜澈啊，胜澈，你这样我有点害怕。”

他是真的觉得现在的崔胜澈让他害怕，尹净汉说完就不安地伸手摩挲崔胜澈长夹烟的那几根手指头，这是他们之间在出现危险时无言的暗号，尹净汉这个时候拿它来暗示崔胜澈，意思是：我会陪着你。

崔胜澈欲哭地俯身抱住他，用力地几乎要尹净汉在他怀里窒息：“不可以……不可以……”

“不会有事的，胜澈呀，明明很坚强，我也很坚强的，我可以替你坚强的，我没事，不要担心我……”

崔胜澈把面包车的后座放下来同他做爱，扯开尹净汉上衣的时候尹净汉用无辜的眼神盯着他：“胜澈呀，不是说十二点钟再做爱吗？为什么要现在做……”

“因为现在很想做，现在很想要抱净汉。”

“这不会是什么愚蠢的想要证明我属于你的方式吧……胜澈哈哈哈，好蠢。”

“你这张嘴在这时候还是赶快闭上比较好。”

尹净汉被崔胜澈扶着腰，跨坐在对方的大腿上用屁股吞吐着崔胜澈高昂的性器。怪不得昨天家里没套子呢，尹净汉抓着身下人的肩膀想，原来最后一只在崔胜澈的钱夹里。

“胜澈……嗯……胜澈呀……”尹净汉在崔胜澈身上摇晃，还好崔胜澈还在握着他的腰，不至于头总是撞到车顶，“好深……嗯……”

“是吗？可要你尝尝我昨天晚上的苦头……”崔胜澈全力在他身体里进出，双手大力地捏紧对方的屁股。

这样让尹净汉的屁股更加紧致地咬紧崔胜澈的阴茎，火热的肠壁一层层缠上去，崔胜澈被刺激得大脑发懵，只好更加用力地往更深处操弄。

尹净汉笑了，脸上生理眼泪和汗水混在一起笑的样子特别得意：“不会哦，我很爽的哦……”

“还会更爽的，”崔胜澈把他的上半身拉下来和自己接吻，把尹净汉的呼吸搅乱，用一只手捏住乳头用力捏紧，尹净汉的呻吟变得更加高昂，在危险之后的性爱让他们两个人都更加兴奋，“马上，马上就给你更好的。”

“嗯……好，好，听你的。”

有点像快速解决生理问题的一场性爱，很快两个人就通通高潮了，可是生理和心理又同时获得了很大满足。

做完爱之后就不能吵架，因为再到新一天的工作之前，都是他们的休战期，他们约定好的，这段时间用来谈恋爱。

“今天……你顺利吗？”做完爱之后尹净汉半脱力地靠在座椅上，在回家的路上昏昏欲睡。

“不顺利，被他孩子和小弟打了。”崔胜澈闷闷地回他。

“哈，你不是信心满满吗？”

崔胜澈的背上又多了几个淤青，一层叠一层，回家之后尹净汉去楼下借李氏兄弟的厨房连烧了好几锅热水帮他热敷，忙上忙下最后还接盆热水让他泡脚。

就这也不消停，尹净汉不怎么干这些事，不顺手，他一边干崔胜澈一边指挥，最后又惹得尹净汉不高兴，去楼下问李硕珉也不跟崔胜澈讲一句话。

崔胜澈因为穿着不合脚皮鞋而肿起来的一双脚浸在竹筒里，看着手机吃泡面，腌萝卜条放在大腿旁边的地板上。

难得地开了灯，灯泡把空荡荡的房间照得一清二楚。

角落里堆着他们两个人睡觉用的被褥，平时穿的衣服也七零八落地堆在一边，他俩平时出门的套装挂在墙壁的挂钩上。有一张李硕珉换上来的不知道几手的书桌，上面放着崔胜澈唯一操心的东西，一台电脑。

以前那旁边还有一张堆满了考试资料的尹净汉的桌子，书和资料全都被扔了，桌子后来就被他们搬去外面的露天楼顶当餐桌。

锅碗瓢盆和洗漱用品都堆在外面的屋顶上，搭了个简易的小棚子，到了晚上气氛却很好，李知勋他们想吃火锅的时候都要跑上来，多了三个人之后就热闹许多，他们两个人出于哥的身份自然也总能蹭到酒。

崔胜澈吃完了泡面，汤都喝得干干净净，空碗和装小菜的盒子叠放在旁边，抽了几张餐巾纸大喇喇地抹嘴，今天他受伤了，自知道尹净汉不可能拿他浪费这件事做文章，干脆作了个爽。

“明天又要去哪找补呢？”尹净汉把那张卡里取出来的现金转存到他们两个人的另一张存折上，剩下一点小钱，他点了点，少的那部分塞到自己裤兜里，多的那部分塞进崔胜澈包里。

“不知道啊……”崔胜澈把脚从脚盆里提出来踩在盆边上。

十二点到了。

因为开着灯所以屋子外面的霓虹灯灭了也没叫人觉得违和。

崔胜澈把尹净汉伸过来绕他头发丝的手握到怀里抱着。

“你说去哪就去哪吧。”

END.


End file.
